Naruto in silent hill
by jilly14
Summary: bagaimana kalau Naruto berada di silent hill tanpa cakra


_Jangan di delete yah reader, jangan lupa di review._

Judul :

Naruto in Silent Hill.

**Chapter 1 : Misterious Blak Bole**

Disclaimer : mashashi kshimoto, Saya tidak

Menciptakan Silent Hill.

Warning : typo dll.

Tahun : xxxx

Suatu hari sesudah berperang Naruto pun

Kembali ke desanya dengan tenang, meskipun dia terluka parah dalam peperangan semua ni-

nja sangat gembira mendengar kabar bahwa

Peperangan telah berakhir, semua ninja sangat

Kagum kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, meskipun

Yang dulunya jahat.

"Hei naruto sini aku sembuhkan" bilang Sakura.

"Ba...baiklah sakura" jawab Naruto yang takut dipukul oleh sakura.

"Ya sudah sini aku sembuhkan lukamu" Sakura

Pun mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Dan Hinata menghampiri naruto dengan wajah

Sedih.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja" tanya Hinata.

"Ya Hinata aku baik-baik sajah" jawab Naruto.

'Untung saja Naruto baik-baik saja' Hinata berb-

Icara dalam hati.

Naruto akan diangkat menjadi Hokage oleh Tsunade dalam kurun waktu 3 Hari lagi, kenapa secepat itu? Alasanya mudah Karena Tsunade ingin bebas dari pekerjaan yang Membosankan itu.

Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit, Naruto di

Jenguk oleh Killer Bee.

"Hei naruto apa keadaan Kurama baik-baik saja" dengan nada RAP.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Kurama bodoh, bukan bertanya keadaan aku" Dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei Naruto come on kita main petak umpat"

Tanya Killer Bee.

"HEI APA KAU BODOH, aku ini sedang sakit"

Dengan wajah kesal.

"Ok...ok...ok...ok" dengan wajah kaget.

Dan semua teman-temannya menjenguk naruto.

Dua hari kemudian Naruto bersiap-siap untuk diangkat menjadi hokage yang ke.6.

"Aduh aku gugup Sakura" bilang Naruto kepada

Sakura.

"Tenang saja Naruto" bilang Sakura kepada

Naruto.

"Ya baiklah" jawab Naruto.

"Ini dia pahlawan kita" bilang seluruh warga Konoha.

Naruto hanya tersenyum terkesima melihat banyaknya warga Konoha yang sedang memujinya.

"Terima kasih semuannya !" Bilang Naruto Dengan suara yang lantang.

Saat penobatan di mulai Tsunade siap memberikan topi Hokage ke Naruto, namun tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto ada sebuah lubang hitam yang besar dan tiba-tiba menghisap Naruto

ke dalamnya, dalam sekejap mata Naruto pun menghilang bersama lubang hitam tersebut.

"A...apa lubang hitam apakah itu?" dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Dibelakang Sasuke dan Kiba juga ada lubang hitam yang sama dan menghisap mereka berdua,

Seluruh warga konoha ketakutan karena takut dihisap juga seperti mereka bertiga.

Tahun : 20xx

Saat Rivalein ingin ke sekolah dia berangkat naik bus sekolah betapa kagetnya dia, dia melihat hanya 2 temannya yang berada di bus, dia bertannya ke pada temannya yang bernama Devan dan satu lagi yang bernama Sellena.

"Hei ada apa ini kenapa yang ada di bus hanya kita bertiga" tanya Rivalein kepada kedua temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Devan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rivalein" jawab Sellena.

Dan Rivalein pun melihat layar handphone

nya di layar handphonenya ternyata tertera hari ini dan disaat dia lihat ternyata hari ini hari Minggu, padahal tadi saat dia bangun jam 05:00 pagi dia ingat hari ini hari Sabtu, lalu dia bertannya kepada kedua temannya.

"Hei apa ini hari minggu?" Tanya Rivalein kepada ke dua temannya.

"Tidak hari ini hari Sabtu!" Jawab Devan

"Ya memang hari ini hari Sabtu memang kenapa" jawab sellena.

"Soalnya di handphone ku tertera hari ini adalah hari Sabtu" jawab Rivalein.

"Aku tidak percaya hari ini hari sabtu" jawab devan.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak percaya, lihat saja handphone kamu masing-masing" tanya Rivalein

"Baiklah" jawab devan.

"Baiklah aku juga" jawab Sellena.

Kedua orang itu melihat di handphonenya masing-masing dan betapa kagetnya dia, dia lihat hari ini ternyata hari ini hari minggu.

"Apa tadi pagi kulihat hari ini hari Sabtu " bilang devan.

"Sama tadi pagi aku juga lihat, hari ini hari Sabtu" jawab Sellena.

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang tadi" jawab Rivalein.

"Pasti di tempat ini ada yang tidak beres" bilang Devan.

"Sepertinya ini bukan jalan menuju ke sekolah" bilang Sellena.

"Kok mobil ini berhenti" tanya Rivalein.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke supir bus, supir bus itu tidak ada.

"Pasti dia sudah turun duluan" bilang Devan.

Lalu mereka bertiga turun dari bus itu, tiba-tiba bus itu menghilang entah kemana, tiba-tiba Sellena itu membaca papan nama kota.

"Welcome to... Sillent Hill" bilang Sellena

To Be Continued

Jangan lupa reviewnya.


End file.
